The Holy Kingdom I
by Starken Dark Feathers
Summary: Shortly after the Dunan Unification War, Viktor and Flik journey north to the Grasslands, their mission to reach Harmonia on secret buisness from King Riou, but they get more than they bargained for... **ViktorxFlik**
1. the Grasslands

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place after "Beyond the Rainy Days," but I guess it's not necessary to have read it first, it merely follows up on it. This will be part of two-part series, each part consisting of short chapters, but a lot of them. It uses references from and to all three games, including Suikogaiden I and II. The main characters are Flik and Viktor, and its much like a side-story, similar to Suikogaiden, reaching up to when Suikoden III ends. There's a lot of characters in this, and starts a few years after Suikoden II. Italics are in stars. There may be some minor shonen-ai (ViktorxFlik) but I'm sure it won't offend for people who merely want the adventure part of this story. Anyways, enjoy the fic, inspired by my two favorite mercenaries!! ^^  
  
The clearing was dark, and relatively quiet but for the silent noises of the night and the soft crackling of the fire. Two figures sat there, keeping warm in front of the fire. The small flame eventually faded out with a gust of wind.  
  
"Danmit!" grunted one of the figures, both men. "You can't even keep a danm fire lit up here.can you please remind me why we ever left the castle?" The man's voice was deep and gruff, and his agitation was very evident in his words.  
  
The other man laughed, running his hand through his messy hay colored hair. "If I remember correctly, weren't *you* the one who wanted to go on a 'journey,' Viktor? And because of always talking about this grand journey, Lord Riou chose *us* to come here."  
  
"...shut up, Flik," said the man who spoke first, Viktor. He stood up, wrapping his dark cloak around him. "I've had enough of waiting around here. We need to get to Harmonia.and we're barely even in Grasslands. Why didn't the Harmonians just let us pass through their harbor?! We had to go all the way to Tinto, then pass through Zexen, just to get here." he complained.  
  
"Look...! Its Flik!" came a sudden voice from behind them. Jumping in fear, the two men whizzed around, peering into the black space beyond. Flik could make out two shapes, but in the darkness Viktor could see nothing.  
  
"Bah! They even have ghosts here," the large man grumbled, but a giggle came from the distance ahead of them. Flik laughed nervously, not only because Viktor didn't realize the voice came from a person, but also because the words spoken reminded him of the terrible, monstrous Greenhill student they called Nina.  
  
But, to the relief of Flik, Rina and Eilie emerged from the shadows, two thirds of their traveling band. The girls, originally coming from the Grasslands, had journeyed there shortly after the Dunan army had succeeded in defeating Highland. "Hello Flik," said Rina slowly, humming to herself.  
  
Flik's face went pale. "Oh...um, hi Rina," he said quietly. "I didn't think I'd see *you* here." Flik couldn't think of anything else to say and looked to his boots. Viktor looked slightly unhappy that his presence hadn't once been acknowledged.  
  
The two men turned around, and Eilie and Rina happily took seats next to them. The girls didn't seem to be too cold, and were not bundled up in clothes like Flik and Viktor. At first there was an awkward silence, and finally Viktor spoke.  
  
"So, um...where's Bolgan?" asked Viktor sheepishly, at a loss for what to say. In truth, Viktor and Flik were actually rather annoyed with the company, although without them they probably would have been at each other's throats. But they decided to be polite, for Eilie and Rina were fellow soldiers of the Dunan army, and if women were traveling alone, it would only be fit to let them join in around the fire.  
  
"In Zexen," chirped Rina, moving closer to Flik, who she sat by. "He's studying in Vinay del Zexay. Its some big town far west from here, you might've passed it. There's too many ironheads there for our taste, right Eilie?"  
  
The younger sister nodded her head. "Yeah...but what are you two doing all the way up here? Is...Lord Riou here?" she asked sheepishly, a blush casting her fair complexion. Rina laughed softly at the question.  
  
Viktor laughed heartily. "Still thinking about him, eh?" he asked. Eilie cast her gaze downwards. "Well, I'm sure you remember when he left with Nanami and Jowy. They've returned since then, though, and the kid's the king of Dunan now," he said matter-of-factly, reaching for his backpack and finding his flask.  
  
Eilie seemed to be terribly disappointed, not to mention embarrassed, and let out a great sigh to prove so. "I always pray to the spirits that I may meet him again, but it doesn't seem like that will happen..." she whispered to herself miserably.  
  
Rina smiled and laughed. "Its okay, little sister," she said, putting her arm around Eilie's slumped shoulder. The beautiful young woman then turned to Flik. "But...you didn't tell my sister what you two are doing here. Mind sharing it, handsome?" she asked with a little chuckle.  
  
Flik blushed, not used to such commentary. "Well..." he started hesitantly. "Me and Viktor were sent to Harmonia by Lord Riou on important matters of business. We sailed across the Great Ocean, but they didn't let us pass through their harbor...we had to return and journey through Tinto, and we're still traveling to Harmonia from here..."  
  
Rina smiled and nodded her head, jutting her elbow into her sister's side. "Hear that? Lord Riou can even send people on matters of business now. Too bad you didn't snare him while you could..." she said while chuckling. Eilie turned a deep shade of crimson and looked away. Flik and Viktor glanced at each other. "But what 'important matters of business' would the King send you two on?"  
  
Viktor laughed a little to himself. Flik shook his head and gave Rina a quick look. "...Secret matters of business. Sorry," he said quickly. The woman just smiled at him slyly and nodded her head.  
  
The night proceeded with small bits of conversation, mostly about recent adventures and misadventures. Viktor and Rina drank what they could, Rina assuring the man that he could re-rock his supply in one of the Grassland clans near by.  
  
Eventually, the four fell asleep, despite the growls and obscenely loud snoring emitted from Viktor. As soon as the sun had risen, Viktor and Flik quickly packed their belongings and left Rina and Eilie alone in the sheltered clearing, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Flik looked to the sleeping forms of the two beautiful women, who were now twenty-two and twenty-three. "It almost doesn't seem fair to them..." said Flik with a slight sigh.  
  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders as the two began to walk, emerging out onto the open plains of the Grasslands. "They can't come along anyway. I'm sure we can find our way to the next village without Rina's help, and they'd just be a distraction for *you* anyway," he said, his voice souring on his last words.  
  
Flik was taken aback. "And what exactly is *that* supposed to mean?! I hope you're not referring to that time-"  
  
"You know danm well what I'm referring to. Now, come on, we have to pick up the pace. We're not getting any younger, and I want a beer," said Viktor, quickly adverting an argument from starting. The man knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't help throwing in the remark.  
  
Flik grumbled. "That statement only applies to you. You're thirty-eight, and you look far older. I, on the other hand, am thirty-three and look no older than when I left the Warrior's Village," he bragged to himself.  
  
A muffle was heard from Viktor's sheath, which lay under his cloak. Viktor looked worriedly to his belt when a magic-like glow began to emit from his sword. He quickly took the Star Dragon Sword out of his sheath and laid him on the ground. "There, ya happy now? Bah, stupid sword." said Viktor with a frown.  
  
"What?! Don't speak to me like that, you pathetic mortal!" cried the sword angrily. Viktor just crossed his arms. "Now, you will not keep me in that danmed sheath any longer. What I had to say was this...for once, I agree with the fool in the bandana in saying you're an old bear." Flik tried to protest, but Star Dragon Sword continued. "But, I also disagree with him because he looks just as old as you, Bear Man."  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that was your big, important speech?! How pathetic, you can't even find any other use for that mouth of yours..." he grumbled. His sword was about to give a speech on proper ways for mortals to talk to him, but Viktor quickly sealed him in his sheath.  
  
Flik laughed, but was taking in great thought what the Star Dragon Sword had said. Soon, the nearest Grassland Clan was in sight, and Flik expressed his worry to his companion.  
  
"Viktor...? Do I really look like I'm thirty-eight?" he asked sheepishly, his eyes downcast and his face flushed. Viktor turned around to look at him, and kept in a laugh as he realized he was serious.  
  
Viktor gave a great smile and cast the unwilling man in a great bear hug. Flik twitched and squirmed under the immense pressure. Viktor finally let him go and laughed at the smaller man's displeasure. "No! You're so cute when you worry like that. But don't worry too much, it will give you wrinkles."  
  
"Will it?!" asked Flik, but as Viktor burst out laughing, he knew it had just been another torment. "Why you...!" But Viktor had already began running, and Flik made no hesitation chasing him, until they reached the Village.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Okay, so there was chapter one. There will be lots of more, and there won't be a great wait, either. I'll get most of the chapters done quickly, and I KNOW I'll finished the Holy Kingdom: I. I'm making a Holy Kingdom: II as well, but for that.you'll just have to wait ^^ Thanks for reading, and when I get one review I'll post the second chapter (if you're interested.) Ho hum ^.~ 


	2. Arriving in Kayara Village

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: Heh.no reviews. Oh well, I'm having fun writing this fic. Hopefully one day someone will come across it and decide to read it (. After all, I rather like the idea, and what I write is for the enjoyment of others. I figured some ViktorxFlik fans might enjoy this, as well as people who just love those adorable mercenaries. So if you're reading this, good for you!! You should enjoy this story ^^  
  
Viktor and Flik stopped running as the dust path leading into the village was upon them, panting and laughing. Suddenly, their laughter was cut short as the Flik felt something sharp and metal pressed against his neck. Viktor's eyes widened, focused on a child that held the weapon. She was wielding a bow, and the arrow barely grazed Flik's skin.  
  
The younger man became perfectly stiff and held his breath, and Viktor did near the same. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" demanded the girl. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her skin was a light brown color. Viktor guessed she was around seven years old.  
  
Flik was about to speak, but the girl interrupted him as he felt the pressure on his neck lighten. "Wait...you aren't ironheads, are you? Well, that's good at least. Still, we can't trust you. The spirits can't pick up a lot about you. Are you from Chishia Village?" she asked, her voice sounding superior.  
  
Viktor shook his head. "No, we traveled here from the southern country, Dunan. I'm from there, and he's from the Toran Republic, even further south," he said, pointing to Flik. "Now, would you mind putting that bow and arrow down? Little girls shouldn't play with their daddy's weapons," he said ignorantly, sounding very annoyed.  
  
The girl fumed. "I am *not* a little girl, and this is *my* weapon, not my dad's! I've never even heard of those places, I can't let suspicious looking people like you into our village!" she cried, but her outburst had caught the attention of a few villagers.  
  
A man with the same colored skin color as the girl's approached them, his hand on a dagger handle that was carried in a sheath on his bag. Flik went pale, even though the arrow at his neck was lowered as the girl noticed the approaching man.  
  
"Viktor! I know what village this is...we're in the Kayara Clan!" he whispered to Viktor, stepping back to stand beside him. Viktor's peachy skin went as pale as Flik's.  
  
"Uh-oh. You know what that means Flik, we're in the village of Chief Lucia," said the older man nervously. He stopped from saying any more, because the man had finally arrived, standing next to the small girl.  
  
"Who are you, and what business do you have with the Kayara Clan?" asked the man cautiously, his light blonde hair blowing with the breeze. The girl nodded her head, thinking she had some sort of authority.  
  
Flik spoke first. "I am Flik, and this is Viktor. We're mercenaries from the south. We've been traveling through these regions for a while now, and we figured we could restock in the nearest village, and Kayara Village turned out to be the closest," he explained, trying to remain calm.  
  
The man nodded, letting go of his dagger handle. "My name is Jimba," he said slowly. He then turned to the girl. "It's okay, Aila. The spirits say they have good intentions. There's no need to worry about them, so why don't you get home to your mother and father?"  
  
The girl, Aila, tried to protest but Jimba gave her a stern look and she complied. He then turned back to the two men and smiled. "You two have something about you...would you like me to show you around the village?"  
  
Viktor and Flik looked to each other nervously. They both knew that it would be risky to enter the village, after all, it was doubted that Chief Lucia would forget the events of the Dunan Unification War so quickly, or the face of her defeaters.  
  
Jimba noticed the look on their faces. "Its okay, the Kayara Clan welcomes visitors. And as you said, didn't you need to re-stock here?" he said warmly. "And, I'm interested to hear why you two have journeyed here. There's not much in the Grasslands to a southerner."  
  
Flik shook his head vigorously, but Viktor sighed. "Well, I really don't like the idea of returning to an angry Eilie. That girl has a scary aim...and I don't like the idea of Rina clinging to Flik, either," he said, his mouth cringing into a frown. He looked to his companion.  
  
Flik shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we don't get into any trouble, okay?" he said, sounding defeated. Jimba looked to the two men curiously, but didn't question. Flik just laughed nervously as they walked past the entrance and made their way to the home of Jimba.  
  
***  
  
The two guests were politely seated at a large wooden table, and served an unfamiliar drink by a larger woman who they figured must've had some relation to Jimba. She smiled at them warmly. "It isn't often Jimba takes such an interest in foreigners. If he welcomes you, I do too. My name is Luce."  
  
Flik smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Luce. We're only passing by, though, to pick up some supplies and such. The Kayara Clan's hospitality is very welcoming," he said, though hesitant on speaking the words. The villagers seemed kind, but Flik wasn't too sure he could trust them so easily. He didn't even want to be in the village. Viktor just smiled, his elbows on the table.  
  
Jimba patted Luce's shoulder, signaling for her to leave. They exchanged smiles, and the man took a seat across from Viktor and Flik. He leaned closer to them, examining them closely, the two men seeming taken aback by this. "Hm...you've come this way for an important reason. Are you here because of the future?" This question seemed to be directed at Viktor.  
  
Viktor stared at him with a blank face. "Well, er, um...I don't know what you mean. We've come here because the King sent us, we can't exactly tell you why though, but it might involve the future," he stammered, confused.  
  
Jimba leaned back in his chair. "Well, I must be confusing you. Sorry about that. But....may I see your right hands? Both of you," he asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
Flik looked suspicious. "No offense meant, but why are you so interested in us? We're complete strangers," he said, his eyes narrowing. The Kayaran didn't answer.  
  
Viktor looked to Flik. "Hey, this may seem a little odd, but I don't think he can do any harm by just seeing our hands. Come on Flik, learn to trust a little," he said, flashing a goofy grin. Flik muttered something under his breath, but removed his glove, as did Viktor.  
  
Jimba examined the hands, much to Flik's discomfort. "Well, I guess I was wrong. Than what could I have sensed....?" He muttered to himself. Flik raised an eyebrow, and as Jimba noticed he gave a small laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I get lost in thought sometimes. Can I take you to the Clan Chief?" he asked, his eyes glimmering.  
  
Viktor's mouth dropped. Flik shook his head once again. "No!" he cried, but regretted his outburst, thinking it could seem terribly suspicious. "I meant, no, me and Viktor have to be off soon. We have to restock," he said quickly.  
  
Jimba laughed. "That's not necessary! Wait here, I'll be right back," he said quickly, and left the highly decorated room. Viktor and Flik exchanged glances.  
  
"What do you think he could have been checking our hands for!?" whispered Flik harshly. "Maybe he knows its us, his Chief's enemy from six years ago! I don't like it here, Viktor, everyone seems too welcoming. We should get out of here while we can," he said, expressing his worry.  
  
Viktor just ruffled the younger man's hair and chuckled softly. "You worry too much," was all he said before the Kayaran man entered the room once again, carrying a small traveling bag.  
  
"Here! Now you have everything you need," he said with a smile, throwing the pack. Viktor caught it quickly, shuffling through its contents. There was medicine, extra food, and even two Kayara-styled flasks that were filled. "Come now, I think Chief Lucia would like to meet you."  
  
Flik tried to protest, but Viktor stopped him. "Thanks a lot! Of course we will, we owe ya now," he said, elbowing Flik in the ribs. The younger man bent over in pain, holding himself pathetically.  
  
Jimba smiled gratefully, leading them outside the house. He walked quickly, while Viktor and Flik stalled behind. "Viktor! You idiot, what were you thinking?!" demanded Flik.  
  
Viktor avoided his gaze, but wore a smirk that Flik couldn't help find annoying. "It's a better decision than one you would've made. I can't trust anything to you anymore, Flik. Besides, Jimba said to 'meet' the chief, meaning for the first time. Don't worry, he doesn't know who we are."  
  
Flik's face burned. "You...! You have to keep reminding me of that don't you?! It was a mistake, Viktor, just a mistake..." he whispered harshly, his words trailing off. His companion droned the words out, walking ahead of Flik, his eyes glazing over with pain.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well, that was fun to write. I hope this time I get some reviews though, because I'd like to know how I can improve, or what people thinking about the story. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it ^^ 


	3. Rush

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: As I started a new file last night on Suikoden III (this time planning on either Chris or Geddoe as FC) I realized the correct spelling was Karaya, not Kayara. Sorry for that ^^ Oh, and also there's more "romance" in this chapter than the previous chapters by far. Heehee, romance...  
  
The three men stood outside a Karayan hut that seemed to be noticeably larger than all of the others. "This is the home of our honorable chief, Lucia," said Jimba proudly. "Did you know that the Karaya clan wasn't even aware of messengers from the southern countries? Its good to finally see some allies with all these border skirmishes between us and Zexen. You don't have to say its 'secret' business anymore, I've figured it out."  
  
Flik let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, so that's what this is about?" he asked aloud. Viktor glared at him. "Oh! I mean, it's just that it seemed like we were some sort of trouble, being taken to the Chief and all."  
  
Jimba laughed. "No, of course not. We couldn't treat guests with such disrespect. Now, come, she won't mind." Viktor and Flik nervously followed the Karayan man into the room, highly decorated like his own home.  
  
A still youthful Lucia sat cross-legged on the floor with a tiny boy next to her, who had black hair, strange for Karayans. Another man sat with them, his face scarred and war torn. Viktor and Flik watched them curiously, although having a cringing feeling in their stomach because of nervousness.  
  
"Just listen really hard, Hugo. Can you hear the Earth spirits surrounding us?" asked Lucia softly. The boy, Hugo, shut his eyes tightly and shook his head almost immediately. The man with them laughed, and Lucia smiled at him.  
  
Jimba cleared his throat, gaining their attention. Lucia turned her attention from her son to the man who had just entered the house. "We have representative from the southern countries here, Chief Lucia," he said quickly, then went passed the "door" again.  
  
Both Lucia and the man with her stood up, while Hugo remained sitting and looked up at the mercenaries curiously. "Really? From what southern countries, may I ask?" Lucia asked the two men slyly.  
  
Flik tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I-I come f-from the Toran Republic," he stammered quickly.  
  
The man standing next to Lucia grabbed his dagger and held it to Viktor's throat. Viktor tried to struggle but the pressure on his neck only increased. He clenched his fists but could do nothing. "Are you lying, boy?" the man asked Flik.  
  
Flik gritted his teeth, but his face was pale with worry. He did not want to lose Viktor, especially like this. "Let him go, he didn't do anything!!" he cried, his hand on his sheath.  
  
The man smirked, but before he had a chance to make that one swipe that could end Viktor's life, Lucia stopped him. "Beecham! Stop this at once!" cried the chief, hauling the man away from them.  
  
Beecham stumbled away, surprised by Lucia's outburst. His eyes were inflicted with rage, but the clan chief gave him a quick glance with the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Immediately the man's face eased, and he smiled. Viktor and Flik looked to each other in suspicion.  
  
The beautiful Lucia approached Viktor slowly, taking one of her ginger fingers and trailing it along his prominent cheekbones, then lead it to his broad chin where she stopped. Viktor swallowed heavily, hearing his pounding heartbeats. Flik's fists were clenched, but he did not dare lay his hand upon the woman.  
  
Chief Lucia's deep lavender eyes flashed as she locked them with the forest green of Viktor's. "I think I remember you," she purred in a seductive voice. "You were really strong and muscular...you haven't aged a bit, you know." She stroked Viktor's arms, though his cloak shielded them from view.  
  
Flik's crystal blue eyes had gone wide and more intense than usual. His shaking hand was on his sword handle, but his eyes remained on the older man. Viktor looked pleadingly to Flik, then to the earthen floor of the hut. "Look lady, I'm not interested in women. Can we just leave?" he mumbled, his words barely audible.  
  
Lucia made a whimpering sound, but let out a laugh immediately after. "Not interested in *women*?! Then who might you be interested in, big tough mercenary of Dunan? Surely not another man!" she asked innocently, turning to Flik, her back now facing Viktor, who's face burned red.  
  
"How about you, of course you like women, right?" asked Lucia, her eyes shimmering with mocking plea. Beecham let out a muffled laugh at Viktor's raging eyes. Flik's mouth dropped open as the beautiful woman pressed her slender hands on his chest, leaning in towards him slowly.  
  
Finally, Lucia pushed Flik away from her, and reached to a table beside her to retrieve her deadly whip, which had been unseen to the visiting mercenaries. The little boy, Hugo, backed away from them, still watching in interest. Beecham took his place beside his chief, his dagger now drawn, with a smirk upon his face.  
  
"I cannot belive you were as foolish to come to this tribe!" hissed Lucia. "Now, leave here, and never return to the Karaya Clan!!" she drew her whip into the air, and with that, Viktor and Flik ran as fast as they could out of the clan chief's home.  
  
Beecham chuckled slightly as he put his arm around Lucia. "You're an excellent actor, my chief," he said quietly. Lucia nodded her head and smiled to herself, chuckling softly.  
  
***  
  
As the cloth that substituted the door flew out of their way, Viktor and Flik had no hesitation to stop running as Jimba tried to catch their attention. The Karayan had waited outside the hut eagerly, but seemingly had droned out the conversations from within. "Viktor, Flik, please wait! What's the hurry?! Come back!" he cried, but the mercenaries paid him no heed.  
  
Viktor and Flik continued running out of Karaya Village and on to the nameless plains beyond, a mountain range ahead coming into view. A gathering of rocks looked suitable enough for them to rest, and finally the two stopped their running.  
  
Panting and sweaty, Viktor and Flik remained silent for only a few moments before Viktor spoke. "That was horrible," he whispered. The younger man did not look at him, remaining silent. "Seeing that brought back everything...all the memories that I had blocked out. It was all so familiar; a beautiful woman all over you, you doing nothing, but at least the circumstances were different this time."  
  
As Flik's breathing slowed down, Viktor adverted his cold stare. "It didn't only bring memories back to you. You torture me with that," he said, standing up, looming over Viktor in an intimidating way.  
  
Viktor gazed up at him, a wicked grin on his face. He stood up, surpassing Flik's height easily. His expression suddenly became very serious. "The torture of the reminder is nowhere near the pain of what you caused me, Flik. I know you're sorry but I have to make sure...make sure that it will never happen again."  
  
Flik's arm reached out from under his dark cloak, his gloved fingers tracing Viktor's pinkish scar than ran down his upper cheek. Flik smiled enticingly, pressing himself against the taller man harshly. "You have no worries," he said softly. A grin spread across Viktor's face, seeming at ease. "I love you."  
  
"You hardly say that anymore, you know," whispered the older man, his normally harsh voice softening dramatically. His strong arms circled around Flik's small waist, he too pressing against the other man.  
  
Flik's lips seemed like a burning fire as Viktor came closer, his lips softly brushing against the older mercenary. Flik suddenly thrust his tongue in Viktor's mouth, searching through it hungrily.  
  
Viktor pulled away, chuckling slightly. "Feeling rather excited, are you?" he asked, feeling Flik harden as the pressure against his waist increased. Viktor smiled slightly, looking into Flik's bright eyes as he caressed the younger man's length with his thumbs.  
  
A slight tint of red clouded Flik's pale skin, but he smiled at Viktor's soft expression and his touch. The younger looked to the sky, then closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Its been so long, Viktor...much too long. We haven't done something like this since we first left..." he said softly.  
  
Viktor slid his hands down Flik's tight black pants, quickly sliding his hands back and forth over Flik's hardened member, a quirky smile on his face. "I can see you've been eager," he said with a small laugh, quickening the pace of his hands, Flik letting out a small moan.  
  
"Mmm," agreed Flik half mindedly, his body heated beyond his own belief, his member throbbing. "Shouldn't we be going?" he mumbled under his breath, surprised at his own suggestion.  
  
Viktor withdrew his hands, laughing. "Bah, you're no fun, Flik! But don't worry, as soon as we get to a suitable inn, I'll have you then. You've been warned," he said playfully, his gruff voice returning.  
  
Flik's complexion was flushed, but he managed a smile and a nod. He looked to the mountains that were beyond, and realized they were nearing Harmonia. "Those mountains...they lead to Caleria, right?" he asked, still feeling rather dizzy.  
  
Viktor followed Flik's gaze, and nodded his head. "Yes, that's our route. I guess you're right, we should be going," he said with a defeated sigh. His companion smiled and gave a small nod, and the mercenaries were off again.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Well, another chapter done! Sorry for the delay on this one, I had to get it right. Anyway, I don't think anything too explicit is in here, but if so I might have to boost up the rating to R. And if you're wondering, don't worry, Viktor and Flik's mission from King Riou will be "revealed," but I'm sure that if you read "Beyond the Rainy Days" you would have a better idea of what it might be. Thank you so much for reading, and I would like a review if possible ^.~ 


	4. A Mercenary Always Keeps Thier Bet

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you all very kindly for reviewing! You are the fuel that keeps me going ^^ Oh, and the Suikoden II fandom is dying, please, someone help it before it's too late!!  
  
Viktor's eyes widened at the sight of the mountain. The slope was steep and seemed to go on into the sky, and there was no visible end to the path that lay ahead. The burly man sighed, burying his face into his gloved hand. "Please, no..." he whispered with a groan.  
  
Flik laughed, keeping his bright blue eyes to the path ahead. "Don't worry, Viktor. I think your still in shape, well...enough so that we can at least cross this mountain. I hear mercenaries travel up and down this thing all the time to get to Caleria," he said with a reassuring pat to Viktor's broad back.  
  
Viktor flashed a grin, nodding his head, his dark coal colored hair bobbing with the movement. "Let's make this interesting, at least," he said slyly. Flik raised an eyebrow. Still grinning, the larger man continued. "A bet is in order here. If I can carry you on my back until we reach Caleria, I can do *whatever* I want to you."  
  
Flik smiled. "How bad could that be? You usually just do that anyways," he said, doubting Viktor's capability of finding something new to do that could make him squirm.  
  
Viktor chuckled. "I don't think you know what I mean! If I can't make it to Caleria, then you can...um, just do whatever the hell you want. Do we have a bet?" he asked, a goofy grin plastered across his face that Flik couldn't help be irritated by.  
  
Flik sighed, and without a moment's hesitation, shook his companion's outstretched hand. "Now, hop on, Blue Boy!" Viktor bellowed loudly.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, you're still not tired? You know you want to give those legs of yours a rest. The mountain just keeps on getting steeper and steeper, doesn't it? I say that it'll take a week to get to Caleria by this pace..." said Flik with the wickedest of grins on his delicate face, his legs circled around Viktor's waist from behind. His hands gripped the older man's broad shoulders.  
  
Viktor's chiseled features were soaked with sweat, beads of it dripping down his face. His hair too was soaked, right down to the last jagged tip, reaching his shoulders. His strong chest heaved, his breathing was a struggle and his muscular legs were getting the workout of a lifetime. His eyes were set in determination nonetheless, his step never faltering from the steady pace he had developed.  
  
"Shut-up right now, Flik," he said with effort. "We've- sorry, I've- been walking up this danmed mountain path for days now, and I won't give up yet. We're almost in Caleria, I can feel it in my bones," he grunted out in gasps. Flik merely grunted in return.  
  
On their way up the huge mountains, they had passed many forks in the road. They had already passed the twin paths that led to Le Buque and Caleria, and had veered to the right, drawing even closer to their destination. They had stopped to set up camp at various locations, sleeping the same way they had walked. It left no room for comfort or pleasure, but a bet was a bet.  
  
Viktor gave a raspy laugh, turning his head to look into Flik's eyes. "We're heading downhill now. We're almost there-" suddenly he stopped himself as he felt Flik tense. Turning his head once again, he too tensed as a three-headed monster stood in front of them.  
  
"Where t-the hell did he c-come from?!" stammered Flik angrily. The grip around Viktor's waist increased as Flik's legs tightened. He was about to reach for Odessa, his faithful sword, but suddenly an idea crossed his mind. "Viktor, I'm afraid I can't use my sword with me on your back like this," he said, trying to sound innocent, smoothing back his messy blonde hair.  
  
Viktor gritted his teeth as he struggled to pull the Star Dragon Sword from its sheath. "Please, Flik, you've got to be kidding," he grunted, managing to thrust his sword into the large monster's right head, though no immediate effect seemed to occur.  
  
A wailing scream of agony came from the monster as it's right head was sliced cleanly off, blood spraying onto the two mercenaries. Viktor's muscles throbbed at the increased effort, his anger started to build. "Flik, stop being so childish and help out! I can't beat this thing on my own!" he called out angrily.  
  
As soon as the words were said, the left head of the beast headed straight towards the two men. The impact left the two men on the ground, some twenty feet away. Nonetheless, Flik clung onto Viktor tightly, the larger man's weight now on him.  
  
"Get up, you bear!!" Flik hissed into his ear. Viktor put his hands to the ground, lifting both the weight of Flik and himself. He grumbled something that Flik couldn't hear, and threw his sword to the ground.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" demanded the sword angrily. "You can't just discard me like a useless piece of junk! I am your superior, I am the mighty Star Dragon Sword!"  
  
Flik dug his heels into Viktor's stomach. "You know what, for once I actually agree with that danmed sword! What in hell are you doing?!" he asked, rage evident in his voice.  
  
The older mercenary laughed. "I fought on my own. Now its your turn," he said, sounding more than a little dazed. Flik growled, and tried to think. The monster was large, and even though it was approaching them, it was incredibly slow, and seemed to be stupid.  
  
Flik smiled to himself. "I can outdo even your fighting techniques, Viktor," he said slyly, raising his left hand into the air, his eyes closed. He began chanting something that could not be understood. In almost an instant, the skies were flooded with dark clouds. Blue lightning crashed into the monster, turning it into nothing but charred remains.  
  
Viktor smiled. "Very good, Flik. Very good indeed," was all he said as he tiredly bent down to pick up the Star Dragon Sword. With an approving sound, the sword was back in the sheath as its owner continued his way to Caleria, stumbling as he went.  
  
***  
  
"See? I told you I could do it," said Viktor tiredly, thrusting his body sideways, Flik's loose grip failing as he fell to the dusty ground. Viktor sat next to him, yawning and stretching. "We're officially in Harmonia now. Still got a long way to go."  
  
Flik rubbed his behind lazily. "Ow, that hurt you know," he said, still tired despite his lack of walking. Suddenly, realization hit him. He groaned. "What do you have in store for me tonight, Viktor?" he asked, pretending to be reluctant.  
  
With a goofy grin, Viktor turned to his companion. "Not what you're expecting, I can tell you that much." Flik frowned at him, crossing his arms.  
  
They spent the remainder of the day looking at merchandise that vendors advertised, as well as once again re-stocking their supplies. By the time the sun had set, Flik began to dread what Viktor had planned. When the streets were deserted and the moon shone brightly, he two men stood in front of the inn, Flik looking to his companion expectantly.  
  
Viktor opened the door to the inn. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he said, sounding very serious. Flik nodded his head slowly. When Viktor came back, his arms were full.  
  
Flik's wide eyes told all as Viktor took a large peg, hammering it into the ground. He fastened a metal clamp around it, then tied a rope to a hook that was part of the clamp. He then fastened a matching metal clamp to Flik's neck, and attached the rope to it. He smiled at his work.  
  
Flik, who had not protested, looked to him skeptically. "We're going to do this outside?" he asked mockingly, a small smile on his face. Viktor laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Like I said, its nothing you thought it would be," Viktor said, grinning. "Take off all your clothes, except your bandanna and cape. Leave on your undergarments if you want to," he commanded next.  
  
Flik complied quickly, and soon his cloak, boots, and the rest of his clothes were in Viktor's arms. The older man dropped the clothing to the ground and, taking yet another rope, bounded the younger man's hands. "This is where you will sleep for tonight. I have a room right above here, so I can watch you before I go to sleep. I'll probably wake up around...let's say around noon," he said with a wicked grin.  
  
Flik's face dropped. He wrapped his cape around himself protectively. A shiver ran through his body as the wind began to pick up. "That's not fair, Viktor!! That's just plain cruel!" he cried.  
  
Viktor smiled. "You're so spoiled, you know. I did this because I would really enjoy watching it," he said, turning to enter the inn. "A bet's a bet!" he said with a laugh, waving his hand.  
  
Once Viktor had gone, Flik was left alone. He clenched his fist, wishing he had his gloves. "I'm gonna get you for this Viktor, and I swear my life on it."  
  
End of Chapter Thanks everyone for reading this, it means a lot!! 


	5. 12th Unit Defense Force

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Its so hard to write a Suikoden II fic when most people here at the fandom have only even played III.*sigh*  
  
Viktor's snoring was enough to keep the entire inn awake. He had suspected as much, and threw in some extra potch to the innkeeper for good measure. Luckily for him, the staff at the inn hadn't bothered him about it, or about his laughing either, for that matter. Through his snorting and snoring, he broke out in laughing fits due to the image he looked down upon before he fell asleep. Flik had looked petrified when late night travelers passed him, but he had gotten no trouble from what Viktor had seen.  
  
However, as the early morning slowly approached, the mercenary was 'rudely' awaken by his creaky door being opened, ever so carefully. Light from the oil lamps that adorned the hallway flooded into his dark room. Sitting straight up, Viktor rubbed his messy hair and grumbled with squinted eyes. "Who the hell is coming here at this time of night?!"  
  
When his eyes had adjusted to the sudden light, he saw the two forms that had entered the inn room. One was Flik, still half-naked, shivering from cold. As for the other man, Viktor had never seen such a sullen looking person in his life.  
  
The man looked to be slightly older than both Viktor and Flik, and he wore a black eye patch over his left eye. His coal black hair somewhat resembled Viktor's in the fact it was jagged, long, and messy. It appeared that he hadn't smiled in ages.  
  
Viktor's mouth opened in confusion, as if to question, but he could not find any words. Finally, the strange man stepped forward. "I couldn't help but notice your friend here outside the inn. I figured he could use some help, so I untied him. He asked me to hide him to accompany him up here," the man said, his voice quiet, but deep.  
  
Flik smirked. "I didn't really break the bet. He untied me without either of us saying a word," he said, his hand on his hip as if in satisfaction. By the way his hand shook, Viktor could tell he was still cold.  
  
Viktor stood up, revealing that he wore nothing but a pair of ripped, black traveling pants. His bare chest was large and muscular, and he noticed the nameless man take a quick glance there. "Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with leaving early. But I *had* planned on sleeping in. How inconsiderate of you, Flik," he said with a laugh, yawning.  
  
Flik frowned at Viktor, taking a finger and pressing it on the older man's nose. "Where are my clothes?! I'm not leaving here without clothes on. I'm not used to the cold of the north, and I'm not fond of walking around in only a cloak!"  
  
Viktor smiled. "But you're wearing your undergarments, too," he said, his smile turning into a grin. Flik gave him a glare that could kill. The older man's grin disappeared as he looked to the stranger. "I left Flik's clothes outside. Either his memory is really bad, or you have them. Which is it?"  
  
The stranger had been carrying Flik's clothes all along, unseen to both Viktor and Flik himself. He silently outstretched his arms to Flik, the younger mercenary quickly grabbing the clothes and pulling them on as fast as he could, finishing as he added his dark cloak.  
  
Flik sat down on the bed opposite to Viktor's, as did the stranger. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you two headed?" came his deep voice, his eye focused on the surroundings in the room.  
  
Flik and Viktor gave each other sidelong glances, and with a moment of awkward silence, Flik answered. "We're going further into Harmonia," he said simply, and it was evident he was not willing to say anything more.  
  
The man nodded his head slowly. "Mercenaries, I presume?" he asked quietly. Viktor and Flik nodded to confirm. "Ah...I am Geddoe, I too am a mercenary, part of Harmonia's 12th Defense Force Unit. I know these lands well. Would you be willing to allow me as your guide?" he asked, his voice unusually quiet.  
  
Flik looked to Viktor nervously, but Viktor was grinning. "Sure! We don't know a thing about Harmonia. That would be great! How much do you want?" he asked eagerly.  
  
The youngest mercenary frowned. "Listen, Viktor. I don't think we have the expenses to pay for a guide. Besides...we don't even know this guy. I've said this before, but you're too trusting. This is secret business, remember?!" he said, his voice hard.  
  
Viktor chuckled softly. "I trusted Jimba, and he gave us all the supplies we needed, free of charge. It would be worthwhile to have a guide, we wouldn't want to get lost here, of all places. I'm sure he could turn back when we get far enough. Besides, shouldn't you have trust for Geddoe here, the guy who untied you and saved you from the torture of big bad Viktor?" he asked, still chuckling.  
  
Flik's face turned red, but on Geddoe's worn face appeared a very small smile. "I can see your company could be very enjoyable. Jimba you say?" he said softly, hauling up the sleeve of his long black coat. He seemed to be examining something near his hand, but when Viktor and Flik's attention were caught, he put back on his glove. "What I thought may be true after all. I will do as Jimba did. I will be your guide, free of charge," he decided, saying it like Viktor and Flik had no say in the matter.  
  
Viktor smiled at Flik, then at Geddoe. "Thanks a lot! People here sure are kind. Now, I'm gonna get dressed and get out of here. Nothing like a day on the road..."  
  
***  
  
Outside the Calerian Inn, a woman and two men were waiting. "Captain! Back so soon?" asked one of the men, addressing Geddoe. He had messy brown hair, and seemed to be aging. The man beside him had long black hair tied back, and the woman too had long black hair, but her ponytail slid into the back of her blue jacket.  
  
Geddoe nodded his head. "I will be gone for a while. I'm taking these men deeper into Harmonia. I want you to practice on the mountain path. And Queen, please take it easy on Ace," he said, addressing them with a commanding note in his voice.  
  
The woman laughed. "Of course, captain," she said in a sing song voice, winking at him. "I wouldn't want to upset the captain's boyfriend or anything." she added with a sly smile.  
  
The man who had addressed Geddoe first turned beet red. "Hey! There are strangers here, ya know!" he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. The woman stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The other man, who seemed to outage the rest of them, smiled. "Calm down, Ace. Everyone knows its true," he said matter-of-factly, knowing the reaction it would get from his friend.  
  
Geddoe watched the scene without an emotion detectable on his face. "Alright then. Train hard. We'll be on our way now," he said quietly, turning around, beginning to walk along with the two other mercenaries.  
  
Viktor and Flik looked to each other, Viktor smiling. "They seem like a lively bunch. Shame it didn't rub off on their captain," he said with a smile. Flik nodded his head, but his bright blue eyes still shone with suspicion.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ack, short chapter, eh? Oh well, hopefully the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading, very much!! Please review, I'd really like that ^^ 


	6. A Flask of Ale

The Holy Kingdom: I  
  
By Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you ever so much again for reviewing and taking the time to read this fic. I truly do appreciate it! I've decided to make this fic about the previous happenings before the High East Rebellion, and the Holy Kingdom II will be about the High East Rebellion itself. If you are confused to what the High East Rebellion is, you can find information about it at suikosource.com, or just continue reading this ^^ Oh, and Jade McDohl, this has a LOT of references to Suikoden III, and a few to Suikogaiden, as well. I'm sorry, but it may be a tad bit confusing considering there are quite a few characters in this from the proceeding game, as well as places.  
  
The gates at the north end of the city of Caleria were absolutely gigantic, and passing through them was no easy task. However, when Viktor, Flik, and the mysterious mercenary, Geddoe, came to the guard he did not even think to question them. It seemed that Geddoe was a familiar face to the Calerians, and his opinion was highly valued. Even though the silent man gave the merchants no more than a nod, they seemed honored that he even looked their way.  
  
When the three mercenaries had passed the large gates, another mountain path lay before them. Flik's face dropped. "Not another one of these..." he groaned, his arms folded.  
  
Viktor laughed. "You're such a baby, Flik! I had to walk up one of these with you're growing gut on my back. If anyone should be allowed to complain, it should be me," he said, pressing his thumb on his chest. "Besides, you didn't take one step up that other path. My legs are still burning."  
  
Geddoe looked to them both, seeming to be surprised. "How did you manage to pass the Harmonian guardian like that?" he asked lowly, looking to Viktor, his tone almost sounding suspicious. "Its almost impossible even with six men."  
  
"You mean that three headed monster?" asked Viktor. Geddoe nodded slowly. Viktor laughed loudly, grinning as he slapped Flik's back. "Why, I am the great Viktor! I can easily slay a weak beast like that, even with this lug on my back."  
  
Flik scoffed. "Don't believe his bragging. I finished that thing off with my Lightning Rune. His sword is nothing compared to my rune. Because, of course, I am Flik of the Blue Lightning," he said, smiling slyly at Viktor. The older man just shrugged it off.  
  
Geddoe stared in disbelief. "You are legends where you come from..." he said to himself quietly. He looked to Flik, who was being tickled viciously by Viktor because of his own bragging. "Let me see your Rune," he said in a sharp tone.  
  
Flik's head looked to him sharply, Viktor stopping his tickling. "My...Rune? Oh, sure," Flik said, confused. He held up his left hand for Geddoe to see the lightning shaped symbol.  
  
The strange man smiled very slightly. "Oh, it's on your left hand. Of course," he said, seemingly to himself. Flik looked to Viktor nervously, but Viktor was just smiling goofily, as always.  
  
They continued on their way, Geddoe walking in front of the other two, Viktor and Flik trailing behind. "Viktor, I think that he knows something we aren't aware of," whispered Flik, grabbing his companion's arm.  
  
Viktor shrugged. "We knows lots of things he probably isn't aware of," he answered half-heartily. His muscular legs were wearing out on him, still tired from the trek the day before last.  
  
By the time night came, they had found a shelter to sleep. It was a rock formation that resembled a cave. They had probably fallen from the higher altitudes of the mountain, and had somehow naturally landed in such a way. A long, thick rock lay on top of three other rocks, resembling walls. There was a space to duck inside of the natural shelter, and the ground was flat.  
  
Viktor, Flik, and Geddoe gathered inside. Geddoe had been gathering pieces of dry wood as they walked, and started a fire with a piece of flint he carried. They sat around it, warming their hands. The shrill wind sounded outside, but Viktor's back blocked it from where he was sitting so that it did not put out the flame.  
  
From his pack, Flik pulled out a flask, as well as some berries and dried meat. They all ate silently, Viktor anxiously waiting for the flask to be opened.  
  
Finally, when Viktor had his drink in hand, the silence was broken. "Where did you come here from?" asked Geddoe, looking at Viktor, who's chin dripped with ale. "You don't wear Grassland garb, and you don't appear to be Zexen, either."  
  
Flik looked to Viktor, his brow furrowed. Geddoe seemed to pay more attention to his companion, and though he had untied Flik, he was probably more interested it meeting the man who had tied him there in the first place.  
  
Viktor didn't notice Flik's sharp blue eyes on him. He was looking to Geddoe, smiling. "We came here from Dunan, to the southeast. We work for King Riou, we even fought in that battle with the old Highland," he said, throwing back his messy black hair.  
  
Geddoe poked the flames with a long stick. "I see. That is pretty impressive," he admitted, not looking to his two traveling companions. "What is this King Riou like? I've heard things about him. He defeated the former king of Highland, Luca Blight. I thought he was invincible."  
  
Viktor hauled the flask away from his mouth, passing it to Flik without even looking to him. He turned back to Geddoe, a distant look in his deep green eyes. "King Riou? He's a quiet kid, only sixteen years old. Of course, in reality he's older than that, but he has one of those True Runes. He's immortal...he's a powerful fighter, and smart. But...I still feel sorry for him. He compares to the son of Teo McDohl, named Tir," he said, looking into Geddoe's eye.  
  
"Ah," whispered Geddoe, returning Viktor's gaze. "A True Rune...do you happen to know anyone else with a True Rune?" he asked, his voice having an unusual tone in it.  
  
Flik grew tired of being excluded from the conversation, and tipped back his head as the ale rushed down his throat. It burned, but he continued drinking as the other two men continued to talk. He disliked the way Geddoe looked at Viktor, even more than being excluded from conversations.  
  
"Yes," answered Viktor, resting his elbow on his knee. "King Riou's close friend, Jowy Blight, holds half of the Rune of Beginning. Tir holds the Rune of Life and Death, Souleater. Millia of the dragon knights holds the Dragon Rune. Lady Leknaat is keeper of the Gate Rune, and Luc holds the Wind Rune. Sierra has the Blue Moon Rune...come to think about it, I know quite a few True Rune holders."  
  
Geddoe seemed baffled. "You know so many cursed people," he whispered, shaking his head. He looked to Viktor, and just a moment to Flik, and opened his mouth. He seemed hesitant to ask or say something, but merely shook his head again. "It's getting late."  
  
The oldest mercenary set up his bedroll, and instantly fell asleep. Viktor sighed, and finally looked to Flik. The younger mercenary had drunk the entire flask, and it now lay empty on the floor. Viktor grinned. "Having a bad day?" he asked, shuffling over to sit beside him.  
  
Flik glared at him. "Why did you tell a stranger...all that stuff?" he asked, his words slurring. His glare remained solid and hard. "W-why do you trust him..." but he stopped and hiccuped, trying to stand up.  
  
Viktor looked to him seriously, pressing on his shoulder to keep him sitting. "Flik..." he whispered. "I'm sorry, it's just that I feel like he can tell us something. He's respected here, maybe we could get our information for King Riou from him," he explained with a small smile.  
  
"Is it that..." asked Flik with a sly grin. "Or do you just want to get in his pants?" he laughed, looking over to the sleeping man. "He s-sure seems to want to...get in yours," he said drunkenly. "We're going to the One Temple because its Bishop Sasarai we need to talk to...not some Harmonian mercenary."  
  
Viktor's face dropped. "Is that what you think?!" he whispered hoarsely. "I think a fellow mercenary would be more willing to tell us what he knows than a danm bishop. At least we wouldn't need to use force with a mercenary. Though I do like the way I deal with government officials," he chuckled, but shook his head, snapping back to the current situation. "You have no reason not to trust me, Flik. I've never done *anything* to you!"  
  
Flik's gaze was cast downwards, but his mouth was turned into a smile. "You s-still can't stop thinking about that one time, can you?" he asked, his voice sounding like a mixture of tiredness and drunkenness. "With me and Rina? I was drunker than you ever were in your entire life when that happened...I keep feeling, like you're gonna get me back or something..." he moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
Viktor cupped his hand around Flik's chin, smiling. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. I love you, Flik, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I know its hard for you to trust anyone, but please, just trust me," he whispered.  
  
Flik said nothing, but his eyes shimmered as Viktor drew close, gently kissing his lips. He smelt of alcohol, as Flik was drunk, but the intoxicating feeling of Viktor's touch seemed to sober him. Flik's tongue begged for entrance, and soon the two were kissing with passion that seemed to spark from nowhere. The younger man was on his back, against the hard dirt floor, and Viktor was using his arms to support himself over Flik. Viktor's rough lips trailed kisses on Flik's soft neck, trying to untie his pants from beneath their cloaks.  
  
Flik unwillingly stopped him, smiling. "Maybe we shouldn't...we could wake Geddoe up," he said, pushing Viktor away so he could sit up.  
  
Viktor raised his nose indignantly, he too sitting up. "Fine then. You're not adventurous at all, are you?" he asked, but his light tone showed he was just teasing, as always.  
  
Flik laughed. "Maybe not. Let's say the next inn we get to, we'll get a separate room for our friend here," he looked to Geddoe for a moment before continuing. "And have a nice night, just me and you. Could you possibly wait that long?"  
  
Viktor grinned at him, kissing his lips softly just once more. "Just for you, maybe," he agreed, and lifted his arm up. Flik took up the invitation and snuggled under the older man's arm as the two lay down together. They fell asleep together with smiles on their faces.  
  
Geddoe leaned against his arm and sat up, looking to them. "So they're finally asleep..." he whispered with a rare, soft chuckle. He got up, and quietly crept out of the shelter and into the night.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
And there it is, chapter six!! I really do hope you enjoyed it, since I worked really hard on it. Viktor and Flik, they are just amazingly cute, aren't they?! Oh my...anyway, please review, they uplift my spirit, and they truly are my fuel for continuing writing this story! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my crappy writing, and hopefully you'll return again when I get another chapter posted! Until then, sayonara! 


End file.
